


Ignition

by taichara



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: The greatest sacrifice is one's own self.





	Ignition

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "the energy disappears in a second, the soul spent"

It was just one of those things. One of those moments.

The choice that was no choice, the thought that was no thought, the action put instantly into motion without hesitation.

It simply _was_.

And that freed Drift to do what was necessary. 

Because the onrushing horde did not give Primus' last rust-stain about slices slashed into them from paired wing-swords (oh, irony), and Mirage was about to go down, and there was nowhere else to run.

Behind them, the burned out, blackened shell of what was once a magnificent amphitheatre curved shattered walls like twisted claws towards the sky. 

Before them, a pack of scavenging Empties ready to tear the plates from their frames to get to their fuel lines. 

Around them, hemming them in, rubble and remnants, slagged metal and broken corpses.

At his right, just a step behind, he could hear the ragged whine, faint and tinny but _there_ , that rattled from deep in Mirage's torso; he felt the rapid explosions of venting air intakes against his back. 

Too much strain on a light-weight, highly tuned chassis.

They were running too long through this nightmare hellscape.

There was no more time.

Twinned swords flashed into their sheaths; he twisted one step ahead and away from Mirage, clearing space, hands reaching up, spark reaching out to that dearly-bought weapon, that memorial ...

Before the massive blade cleared the baldric clamps -- before it swung down over his shoulder like judgement itself -- it burned. Burned like white lightning, like purest flame, from the crystal of its core to its pale razor's edge.

Drift heard Mirage hiss a curse.

He shook his head, saw the enemy closing the gap, braced himself. Already he felt the cold creeping into his vital systems. It didn't matter.

"I said I'd protect you. No matter what.

"Trust in me."

He lunged.


End file.
